Letter for You
by Orange Burst
Summary: Ketika Indonesia menghilang, yang ditemukan Malaysia di kamarnya adalah sepucuk surat untuknya...


Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, baru setelah sapuan warna violet menyaput langit Malaysia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar asrama Hetalia Gakuen yang ia bagi dengan Indonesia.

Tanggal diadakannya perlombaan yang semakin dekat memaksanya harus bergelut dengan eskulnya dalam jangka waktu yang membuat daftar kegiatannya menjadi jauh lebih padat daripada biasanya hingga ia baru pulang menjelang malam tiba seperti saat ini.

Malaysia sedikit terkejut mendapati kamarnya hening tanpa suara-suara efek sinetron yang ditonton Indonesia dari televisi mininya seperti biasanya.

'Apa dia sedang keluar? Atau ketiduran?' batin Malaysia sembari menarik gagang pintu.

Kasur Indonesia begitu lengang; tidak ada satupun kaset PS atau sampah cemilan yang biasa dikonsumsinya berserakan di kasur seperti biasa. Bahkan… tas sekolahnya yang biasanya diletakkan di sembarang tempat pun tidak terlihat dalam ruangan itu.

Jadi Indonesia belum kembali ke kamar hingga saat ini?

* * *

**Letter for You**

_Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

**Warning:** bahasa galau, mungkin ada typo, dll. Tidak dianjurkan bagi Ibu hamil dan manusia yang merasa dirinya normal. Tunggu, jangan hajar saya.

* * *

Malaysia tahu betul; Indonesia lebih memilih bergumul bersama TVnya demi menonton kelanjutan sinetron Cinta Vikri season tahun baru atau apalah judulnya itu ketimbang nongkrong dengan Nation lain sepulang sekolah. Ia juga sudah mengetahui kebiasaan kakaknya yang kerap mengganti keterlambatannya masuk sekolah dengan pulang paling cepat.

Kegiatan klub bulu tangkis yang diikutinya pun hanya diadakan tiap Sabtu pagi, dan jelas tidak ada turnamen atau semacamnya dalam waktu dekat. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk memadatkan jadwal latihannya.

Oke, harus diakui Malaysia mungkin memang sedikit terlalu paranoid.

Tapi ia tidak mungkin mampir ke sembarang tempat pada hari biasa seperti ini; terlebih masih dengan tas dan seragam lengkap. Dan Indonesia tidak mungkin menyusup diam-diam hanya karena enggan ganti baju karena alasan tertentu… Apa yang membuatnya begitu terburu-buru seperti itu?

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mengenai Indonesia mulai berkecamuk di kepala Malaysia.

Walaupun kakaknya itu adalah sosok menyebalkan yang kerap mengambil _Pringles_ atau _Cadburry_ miliknya, menyalahkan Malaysia atas kondisi kamar yang sama seperti kapal pecah tanpa menyadari sang biang onar sesungguhnya, dan membuat Malaysia nyaris sakit jantung saat kakaknya itu nekat memelihara macan Sumatera di dalam kamar asrama diam-diam, tetap saja Malaysia peduli pada kakaknya itu.

Sungguh, maniak sinetron pemalas macam Indonesia biasanya hanya akan mendekam di kamar daripada keluyuran tidak jelas dengan dompetnya yang Malaysia yakin tipis untuk biaya internet!

Malaysia mengeluarkan teknologi tercanggih, terobosan inovasi yang telah mengguncang dunia terutama anak-anak remaja dari sakunya; ponsel.

Namun, yang membalas panggilannya hanyalah suara operator yang menyatakan nomor yang ditujunya sedang tidak aktif meski ia sudah menelepon untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pikirannya makin kalut.

Tenang, Malaysia… Kau tahu betapa cerobohnya saudaramu yang satu itu. Bukan tidak mungkin ia lupa men-charge ponselnya kemarin malam hingga sekarang mati karena lowbat, meskipun batin Malaysia berkali-kali membisikan kalimat itu guna menenangkannya, nyatanya perasaannya malah makin galau.

Apa Indonesia ketahuan twitteran di kelas hingga kesekian kalinya hingga diceramahi habis-habisan? Tidak, kalaupun dimarahi tidak mungkin sampai jam segini.

Atau dia terpengaruh Bad Touch Trio dan ikut-ikutan minum-minum? Nyeh, jangankan beer. Naik wahana istana boneka aja dia mabok.

Jangan-jangan… dia diculik dan di-rape sama Netherlands?

…

Sontak keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh Malaysia manakala pemuda itu berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran nista itu dari otaknya.

"Kenapa, Broer?" tanya Belgium yang tengah asyik berkebun pada kakaknya yang barusan mendadak bersin.

"Ah, tidak…" balas sang kakak yang mengorbankan sapu tangan Belgium; kain terdekat yang bisa diraihnya untuk menyeka ingusnya.

* * *

'Tidak mungkin… Tenang saja, Malaysia… Si kepala tulip itu 'kan _pedophille_, tidak mungkin mau sama Indon yang nggak ada imut-imutnya itu…' Malaysia yang frustasi berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

'Kau lupa dia pernah memasang kamera pengintai di kamar kalian? Dan saat-saat kau menangkap basah dia yang sedang berusaha menggrepe-grepe Indon?' hatinya kembali membicarakan hal yang berkontradiksi dengan bisikan batinnya yang sebelumnya.

* * *

"… Broer tidak enak badan?" sedikit rasa cemas terbesersit pada Belgium tatkala ia kembali mendengar suara bersin kakaknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," ekspresi dingin tetap terpatri pada raut wajah Neherlands, meski dengan ingus beleleran.

* * *

Tidak… Malaysia kembali mengingat bagaimana keadaan Netherlands di rumah sakit setelah dia melancarkan aksi penggrepeannya; penuh dengan luka dan memar akibat bambu runcing plus sundulan mantan jajahannya yang jago silat itu.

'Yeah… Indonesia yang sang penakluk Mariabelle chan (komodo), Budi kun (harimau), Agus kun (trenggiling) dan Amelinda chan (biawak) masa' kalah ama om-om lolita complex yang kerjanya ngurusin kandang kelinci itu?'

* * *

"Broer… Yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Harus kuulang berapa kali lagi, Belgie?"

"Lalu kenapa tampang Broer menyeramkan begitu?"

"… Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin membunuh Malaysia…"

* * *

Kulit pisang yang isinya telah dikonsumsi oleh Indonesia; menyisakan ampas yang ia lemparkan ke sembarang arah hingga tergeletak secara cantik di lantai kamar asrama sukses membuat Malaysia jatuh terjerembab.

Merutuki Indonesia dengan 101 panggilan sayang seperti 'Indonesial' dan 'Indon' terus terlantun dari bibir Malaysia yang bangkit berdiri; hingga pemuda itu menyadari sehelai kertas yang berada di kolong kasur Indonesia.

Malaysia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai kertas yang kemungkinan bon makanan kering untuk komodo (jika memang ada) itu; mengingat posisinya yang berada di bawah kasur Indonesia.

… Ternyata sepucuk amplop.

'Untuk Malaysia' tertera di bagian depannya; tertulis dengan goresan pena yang sudah ia akrabi.

"Indon…?"

Buru-buru Malaysia merobek amplop itu dan menemukan lembar kertas yang memuat puluhan baris kalimat yang dituliskan Indonesia.

* * *

_Dear Malaysia,_

_Saat kau menemukan surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak berada disini. Dan aku yakin saat ini pun kau pasti sudah bertanya-tanya mengenai hal itu bukan?_

_Aku bingung harus menjelaskan darimana, tapi tenanglah dan perhatikan baik-baik apa yang kutuliskan._

_Netherlands; yeah, si kepala tulip yang kau benci itu; dan kau tahu aku pun membencinya._

_Tapi kau tahu? Meski bekas luka yang tertoreh di tubuhku akibat penjajahannya selama beratus tahun takkan bisa sembuh, meski kemerdekaanku telah kudapat berpuluh tahun silam;_

_Aku tidak bisa terus berdusta pada perasaanku sendiri._

_Aku mencintainya._

_Dan dengan bayinya yang sekarang tengah tumbuh di dalam rahimku; aku berharap dia menganggapku istimewa sama seperti anggapanku padanya._

* * *

Mata Malaysia terbelalak. Tangannya yang memegang surat itu sedikit gemetar ketika ia melanjutkan membaca,

* * *

_Aku tahu, kau pasti terkejut, cemas, atau bahkan membenciku setelah aku menyatakan itu secara terang-terangan._

_Tapi aku juga tahu, kau pasti merasakan hal itu karena kau sangat menyayangiku._

_Tapi tak usah khawatir, meskipun Netherlands masih menatapku tak lebih dari pesuruh, meskipun dia masih memiliki hubungan dengan sejumlah wanita, aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan bisa benar-benar mencintaiku._

_Saat ini, aku berada di salah satu pavillion Netherlands. Jangan khawatir, meski pemuda itu jarang pulang, aku tidak akan kesepian. Karena disini jugalah gadis-gadis simpanan Netherlands singgah. Tentu saja mereka tidak mengetahui statusku yang tengah mengandung anak Netherlands, yang mereka ketahui aku hanyalah salah seorang pesuruh yang juga tinggal di tempat itu._

_Mungkin aku takkan pernah kembali, tapi aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk mencariku. Aku pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaanku disini._

_Maafkan saudaramu yang selalu merepotkanmu ini, yang sudah tidak sengaja menghabiskan persedian Cadburry-mu untuk satu bulan. Maklumilah kenyataan mengenai nafsu kakakmu yang sulit diajak kompromi ini._

_Meski dalam pandanganmu aku adalah sosok kakak yang buruk, rasa sayangku padamu bukanlah dusta. Dari sini, tak pernah bosan kupanjatkan doa demi kesehatanmu._

_Salam,_

_Republik Indonesia_

* * *

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata sang personifikasi Malaysia, bahkan tanpa disadarinya. Dengan pandangan yang makin mengabur matanya kembali menyusuri bait demi bait yang tertulis dalam surat itu; berharap ada kesalahan saat ia membacanya.

"Bohong... Ini tidak lucu, Indon...!"

Rutukan yang kini lebih terdengar bagai isakan pelan mulai meluncur dari mulut Malaysia yang tanpa sadar mulai meremas kertas yang dipegangnya itu.

"Indon… mengapa kau menjadi begitu idiot? Tidak kusangka ketololanmu itu sudah tak tertahan lagi hingga kau memutuskan hal sebodoh ini…" berkebalikan dengan makna kalimat yang diucapkannya, suara Malaysia terdengar begitu parau dan ragu; sama seperti hatinya yang memekik, meneriakkan ini semua tak lebih dari gurauan.

Bunyi pintu kayu yang berderit membuat Malaysia terhentak.

Namun bukan hanya rasa kecewa, amarah turut bergumul dalam pikirannya ketika ia mengetahui sosok pria yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Netherlands…" desisnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu tidak mengubah raut wajah stoiknya. Dengan tenang ia bertanya, "Dimana Indonesia?"

Kontrol diri Malaysia rusak sudah. Dalam hitungan detik kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah pemuda Eropa yang perawakannya jelas lebih besar daripadanya tanpa ragu.

"**Mencari Indonesia, huh? Bukankah kau yang paling tahu tentang itu, brengsek!**" hardik Malaysia tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

Tentu saja Netherlands bisa dengan mudah melepaskan diri dengan mudah dan membuat tubuh sang pemuda Melayu terpelanting. Masih untung ia tidak menghajar pemuda itu atas tindakan penyerangan yang dilakukannya. "Apa maksudmu, Malaysia?"

"**Jangan berlagak pilon! Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Anj###!" **Malaysia melempar surat hasil tulisan kakaknya tepat ke wajah Netherlands.

Ekspresi datar Netherlands tetap tidak berubah bahkan setelah pandangannya mulai menelusuri kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di dalam surat itu.

… Tidak, tunggu dulu. Jika kita perhatikan lagi, pemuda itu sebenarnya…

… sedang menahan _tawa._

"Malaysia," ia berkata, "Apa kau sudah membaca isi surat ini sampai akhir?"

"Tak ada satu katapun yang kulewatkan, bang**t! Kembalikan kakakku sekarang juga, atau…"

"Kau sudah membaca bagian ini juga?" tanya Netherlands, jarinya menunjuk kearah coretan tangan kecil di pojok bawah surat.

Dengan kasar Malaysia merebut kembali surat itu.

* * *

_**P.S.: **Maaf, bohong kok. Kecuali mengenai aku yang menghabiskan jatah Cadburry-mu itu. Eits, jangan marah dulu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur kakakmu yang cantik ini masih bisa berada di sisimu. Kehilangan saudara jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan cokelat kan? ;)_

* * *

Hening.

"Err… Malaysia?"

Masih hening.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengambil kembali DVD-ku yang dipinjam Indonesia tempo hari, kau tahu dimana ia meletakkannya?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa ada aura gelap yang semakin pekat menyelimuti Malaysia, Netherlands pun mengurungkan niatnya dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sungguh, setelah apa yang ia lakukan, seharusnya Indonesia tidak perlu menyalahkan Malaysia yang kini berniat menguliti Mariabelle chan untuk dijadikan tas atau membakar semua doujinshi beserta televisi mininya.

* * *

**End**

Pesan moral: Cadburry itu enak dan sundulan bambu runcing itu menyakitkan

* * *

Abal sangat. =w='

Malangnya Malaysia, punya kakak kayak gitu... *ditabok* Jadi sebenernya Indonesia mencari cara supaya Malaysia nggak marah2 banget kalau sampe tau dia ngabisin coklatnya (meskipun efeknya malah terbalik)

Ngomong2 disini emang agak rancu kalo kita pikir Indonesia itu cewek, tapi bisa sekamar ama Malaysia yang cowok. Tapi ini kan cuma fic, jadi suka2 saya... *ditabok lagi* *nabok balik* *tabok-tabokan* -halah-

Maaf kalau bahasanya galau, but reviews are highly appreciated :D

Ayo kita bantu membalaskan dendam Malaysia dengan meng-klik 'review this story' dibawah~! *disodok bambu runcing*


End file.
